Conversacion
by riquitv
Summary: Sam y Dean quedan atrapados en un mausoleo. Dean está gravemente herido y Bobby está en camino, por ahora lo único que pueden hacer es conversar. Dean siente que esta es su última conversación así que abandonará las máscaras y hablará cara a cara con Sam.
1. La trampa

_**Sam y Dean quedan atrapados en un mausoleo. Dean está gravemente herido y Bobby está en camino para rescatarlos, pero mientras esperan, lo único que pueden hacer es conversar. Dean cree que esta quizá sea su última así que dejará de lado las máscaras y hablará con su hermano cara a cara.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__**Como siempre. Supernatural y todo su universo de personajes no me pertenecen, pero los tomo prestados porque es muy divertido jugar con ellos.**_

_**Advertencia: Esto ocurre después del episodio "Jus in Bello" así que quizá podría haber algunos spoilers.**_

"Así que entramos y salimos", dijo Sam bostezando.

"Es un trabajo fácil Sammy. Creo que hasta podría haberte dejado venir solo."

Eran las 3 de la mañana y los chicos se dirigían a un antiguo mausoleo para quemar los restos de un barón que había estado haciendo travesuras en la que alguna vez fue su propiedad, ahora convertida en un hotel.

"¿Me dices otra vez por qué tenemos que hacer esto a las 3 de la mañana?", dijo Sam aún sin haber despertado completamente.

"Bueno, ya te lo dije. De acuerdo a la historia local el barón murió entre las 3 y las 4 de la madrugada, así que pensé que sería una buena idea que terminemos con su sufrimiento a la misma hora en que murió", dijo Dean sonriendo.

"Espera, espera. ¿Me estás diciendo que no hay ninguna razón lógica para esto?, ¿simplemente porque te pareció 'buena idea?", dijo Sam molesto.

"Hey, yo soy el hermano mayor y siempre tengo la razón así que no discutas Sammy"

"Es Sam. Y la próxima vez YO elijo la hora para hacer esta clase de trabajos"

Dean rió de buena gana. Le gustaba fastidiar a su hermano pero lo más importante es que él había elegido esa hora porque así podría distraerse. Desde hacía unos días Dean no había podido dormir bien, el insomnio se había convertido en su pan de cada día, o mejor dicho, pan de cada noche. Hasta ahora había podido ocultarlo de su hermano pero era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que Sam se diera cuenta de que Dean no había estado durmiendo.

Dean lo había intentado pero simplemente no podía. Se acababa su año y esa sensación que sentía en el pecho no lo dejaba en paz. No era sólo que no quería ir al infierno, era la sensación de dejar a Sam solo en este mundo enfrentándose al mal sin su ayuda.

Ruby le había pedido que la ayudara a preparar a Sam para la batalla, pero, ¿acaso eso significaba que Sam tendría que volverse como los malos para poder combatirlos? Dean no quería que su hermano se fuera al "lado oscuro". Por eso es que ambos hacían tan buen equipo. Dean siempre era el más frío cazador mientras que Sam equilibraba la situación con su bondad natural. Pero ahora, Sam le había dicho que quería volverse como él, Sam ya no pensaba en lo demás con la sensibilidad de antes, Sam estaba cambiando y Dean no sabía si era porque se estaba preparando para pelear solo o porque había regresado "diferente". Todos esos pensamientos no lo dejaban dormir, por eso, cuando tuvo la oportunidad de hacer este trabajo en la madrugada eligió la hora más difícil para hacerlo.

"Bueno, ya estamos aquí, ¿cómo vamos a entrar?", dijo Sam regresando a Dean a la realidad.

"Rompemos el candado y entramos"

"No hay candado Dean, este mausoleo está prácticamente sellado"

"Bueno, entonces volamos la puerta", dijo Dean sonriendo.

"Dean, ¿no estarás hablando en serio, verdad?", dijo Sam mirando a su hermano preocupado.

"Vamos Sammy, ¿qué pasó con tu sentido del humor?", diciendo eso Dean sacó una palanca y se dispuso a abrir la puerta. Después de 10 minutos sin ningún resultado Sam empezó a impacientarse.

"No puedo creer que hayamos venido hasta aquí cuando no tenías ni idea de cómo entrar. Se supone que habías venido en la mañana para reconocer el lugar", dijo Sam molesto.

"Y eso hice. Encontré el mausoleo, conversé con el guardia de seguridad y aquí estamos"

"Pues olvidaste un pequeño detalle Dean. ¡¿cómo vamos a entrar?!"

"De verdad estás de muy mal humor últimamente Sammy, y ¿sabes qué puedes hacer con esa actitud?, ¡métetela por el …."

Dean no terminó la frase porque la puerta del mausoleo se abrió como si una fuerza invisible la hubiera abierto. Los hermanos se miraron, miraron alrededor y entraron con cuidado.

"¿Sabes que esto es una trampa, verdad?", dijo Sam susurrando.

"No Sam, creí que habías abierto la puerta con la mente.", dijo Dean con ironía. "¡Por supuesto que sé que es una trampa, no soy tonto!, pero si este barón cree que puede contra nosotros pronto descubrirá que no es así."

"Creo que esta es la de él", dijo Sam señalando una urna que contenía cenizas. Tras la urna había una foto y el nombre del barón que buscaban.

"No entiendo, si el barón fue cremado. Lo que por cierto no se mencionaba en los periódicos que leí. Entonces, ¿quién es el fantasma que perseguimos?" Apenas Dean terminó de decir la frase cuando una sombra se materializó tras Sam.

"¡Sam, al suelo!" Sam reaccionó inmediatamente, Dean disparó contra el ser y éste desapareció. Sam se puso junto Dean y espalda contra espalda los hermanos miraron a su alrededor.

"¿Qué crees que haya sido eso?", preguntó Sam agitado.

"No tengo idea, pero parece que nuestro sencillo trabajo se ha complicado. Será mejor que salgamos de aquí y regresemos cuando tengamos más información." Y diciendo eso, ambos se dirigieron a la puerta sin bajar la guardia. Cuando ya estaban a unos pasos de ella el ser se materializó frente a la puerta y la cerró con fuerza, entonces, con una especie de espada que lucía como él, es decir, como si fuera una sombra, atacó a Sam. Dean vió venir el ataque y siguiendo sus instintos de hermano mayor se puso entre el ser y Sam recibiendo así la herida en lugar de su hermano.

"¡Dean!", Sam recibió a su hermano en sus brazos.

El ser los miró por un momento y luego volvió a desaparecer dejando a los hermanos solos en el mausoleo sellado.

_Bueno, ¿qué les parece?, ¿sigo con la historia?_


	2. Solos

_**Bueno, hay spoilers de la tercera temporada, sobre todo del episodio "Mystery Spot", así que tengan cuidado si no lo han visto todavía.**_

* * *

"Dean, Dean, vamos hermano, mírame.", Sam se arrodilló junto a su hermano sin soltarlo, de tal forma que la cabeza de Dean descansaba en el brazo derecho de Sam. Dean estaba inconsciente, Sam pudo ver que brotaba sangre de su costado derecho, levantó la camisa y pudo ver una herida abierta. Puso su mano para aplicar presión y evitar que la sangre siguiera saliendo, la presión hizo escapar un gemido de dolor de los labios de Dean.

"Tranquilo, tranquilo, todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes", dijo Sam más para sí mismo que para Dean.

"¿Qué pasó?", dijo Dean abriendo débilmente los ojos.

"Lo de siempre. Te pusiste a jugar al héroe y la criatura te hirió" No había duda que si Sam quisiera ponerse a contar las veces que lo había salvado su hermano mayor le faltarían dedos de las manos, los pies y quizás los de unos cuantas personas más.

"De nada hermanito, siempre es un placer salvarte el trasero" Dean trató de incorporarse pero el dolor era más fuerte que su voluntad así que en vez de lograr su propósito terminó lanzando un grito de dolor y más hundido en los brazos de Sam.

"Hey, hey, no trates de levantarte o será peor"

"¿Qué me hizo ese hijo de perra?", preguntó Dean disfrazando el pánico con rabia.

"No lo sé. Era como una espada de la misma sustancia que él. Era como una sombra" Sam recordaba el incidente con el Devas y se preguntaba si sería lo mismo, aunque este ser le había parecido diferente.

"¿Cuál es la situación", preguntó Dean con un hilo de voz.

"Estamos encerrados"

"¿Algo más Sr. Obvio?"

A Sam le alegró ver a Dean intentando bromear, si lo hacía significaba que no estaba tan mal como parecía. _Está perdiendo mucha sangre, necesita ir pronto a un hospital_.

"Oh, sí, un pequeño e insignificante detalle en realidad. Nada importante… Bobby está en camino.", dijo Sam aparentando desinterés.

"¿Bobby¿cómo es posible?" Dean no había llamado a Bobby, ni había visto a Sam hacerlo. ¿Es que acaso su hermano había podido enviarle un mensaje a Bobby telepáticamente como Andy lo hacía? Pero Sam ya no tenía esos poderes psíquicos, aunque nunca había tenido el de la telepatía.

"Le envié un mensaje de texto", dijo Sam tranquilamente.

"¿Cuándo, en qué momento?"

"¿No creerías que me iba a meter en una trampa sin tomar precauciones, verdad?"

Durante el tiempo que Sam había vivido sin Dean, después de estar atrapado en el loop del tiempo, había tenido algunas ideas, entre ellas estaba el tener grabado un mensaje que dijera: 'Si no te contactamos en 1 hora ven a buscarnos', y además enviaba las coordenadas desde donde se había enviado el mensaje. Sam tenía el número de Bobby en su memoria así que antes de entrar sólo había tenido que presionar algunos botones en su celular y el mensaje había sido enviado.

"Vaya Sammy, debo admitirlo, esa fue una buena idea. Aunque eso significa que Bobby vendrá a buscarnos recién en unos… ¿cuánto tiempo es?"

"Envié el mensaje hace 20 minutos así que …"

"Bueno, bueno, es mucho tiempo. Llámalo y dile que venga ahora." Dean trataba de ocultar el temblor en su voz pero era difícil hacerlo. Esta herida le dolía como nunca antes nada le había dolido, y sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar.

"Ya traté pero no hay señal. Supongo que en verdad estamos 'sellados' aquí"

Sam podía ver que Dean estaba sufriendo y la sangre seguía brotando de la herida sin que pudiera detenerla. _A este paso Dean se va a desangrar antes de llegar al hospital._

"Genial, encerrado en un mausoleo con unos cuantos cadáveres aristocráticos y el cerebro de mi hermanito"

"Pudo ser peor, podrías estar encerrado completamente solo y muriendo de aburrimiento"

"Gran idea Sammy¿crees que los fantasmas de estos niños ricos quieran venir a jugar con nosotros, porque si los invitas quizá…" Dean no pudo terminar la frase porque una ola de dolor lo envolvió y a pesar de su determinación no pudo evitar gritar de dolor.

"¡Dean, Dean!", Sam hizo más presión sobre la herida de Dean y tomó la mano de su hermano apretándola con fuerza, como si tratara de tomar parte de su dolor. Dean empezó a dar respiraciones profundas tratando de aminorar el dolor.

"Eso es, eso es, respira lentamente… respira… respira"

"Sam", dijo Dean con un susurro, "¿podrías dejar de tratarme como a una mujer embarazada?"

"Lo siento", dijo Sam avergonzado.

"Sam", Dean habló tan bajo que Sam no lo escuchó así que hizo un esfuerzo mayor. "Sam", su voz salió como un suspiro.

"No te esfuerces Dean"

"Creo que voy a dormir un rato" En realidad Dean sabía que en cualquier momento perdería el conocimiento y no quería que Sam se asustara demasiado. Como si el ver a su hermano desangrándose hasta morir no fuera suficiente para espantar a cualquiera.

"No, Dean, no duermas" Sam temía que si Dean cerraba los ojos no los volviera a abrir, además, algo le decía que Dean debía mantenerse despierto, no sabía cómo explicarlo pero tenía una sensación, la certeza de que debía lograr que su hermano se mantuviera consciente.

"Sam, no puedo mantener…" Dean no pudo seguir luchando y se perdió en la incosciencia.

"¡Dean¡Dean!, vamos hombre despierta. ¡Dean!", Sam sintió que su corazón se oprimía. Dean parecía muerto. "Por favor Dean, por favor despierta". Sam podía sentir las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos pero no le importaba, su hermano no reaccionaba y él no sabía qué hacer.

_No, no otra vez, no puedo perderte otra vez._ A pesar de haber visto morir a Dean innumerables veces esta vez Sam sabía que el trickster no tenía nada que ver y que si Dean moría no habría forma de regresar el tiempo, no esta vez.

"Por favor Dean, te lo suplico, por favor… no me dejes"


	3. Recuerdos

"Por favor Dean, te lo suplico, por favor… no me dejes" Pasó tan sólo un minuto pero Sam juraría que fue una hora cuando Dean finalmente abrió los ojos débilmente. "Hey Dean, eso es, eso es…" Sam sintió que podía volver a respirar.

"Sam, ¿por qué me abrazas"

"Me diste el susto de mi vida ¿y me preguntas por qué te abrazo? Eres increíble Dean" dijo Sam sonriendo. "Además, no te estoy abrazando, sólo te estoy sosteniendo. Si prefieres puedo dejarte en el piso, te va a gustar, está frío y desigual así que hará maravillas con tu espalda"

"No hay necesidad de ser tan sarcástico Sammy"

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Sam sabía que Dean podía hacer burla de su pregunta. _Estoy desangrándome hasta morir y sintiendo mucho dolor pero aparte de eso todo está bien._ Por suerte, Dean dejó de lado las bromas.

"Creo que me estoy acostumbrando al dolor." Lo cierto es que el dolor era aún muy intenso, casi tan intenso como cuando el demonio de ojos amarillos en el cuerpo de su padre casi lo había matado, pero ahora era diferente, era un dolor permanente y constante que casi le quitaba la respiración, pero Dean era tan testarudo y estaba tan decidido a evitarle a Sam más preocupaciones, que había logrado mantener el dolor bajo control y trataba de no prestarle atención. _Gran trabajo Dean, no pienses en dolor, no pienses en el dolor, concéntrate en Sammy, él te necesita._

"Escucha Dean, parece que vamos a tener que matar el tiempo de alguna forma mientras esperamos así que, ¿por qué no me cuentas algo de nuestra niñez que no recuerde?" Sam no quería que Dean volviera a perder el conocimiento, aunque fuera sólo por un minuto. _Quizás si lo distraigo hasta que llegue Bobby…_

"Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?" Dean había recuperado el aliento pero aún le era muy difícil hablar, le costaba mucho trabajo.

"No, vamos, cuéntame, alguna cosa vergonzosa que haya hecho de niño."

_Sam debe estar muy asustado de que me duerma, por eso trata de hacerme hablar. Está bien, lo intentaré… mientras pueda._

"Bueno, cuando tenías 2 años te gustaba vestirte de mujer"

"Oh, vamos Dean, eso no puede ser cierto."

"No, en serio, no estoy bromeando. Yo estaba muy preocupado y logré evitar que papá lo notara. No quería que le diera un ataque y además cada..." Dean no pudo continuar, a pesar de que trataba de enfocarse en la historia y dejar de pensar en el dolor a veces simplemente no podía.

"Dean, tranquilo, sólo respira…" tras un breve momento en que Dean recuperaba el aliento Sam continuó. "Vamos, no me vas a dejar en suspenso ¿verdad?, quiero saber más"

_Definitivamente Sam está desesperado si quiere seguir escuchando la historia._

"Pues… la primera vez tenías 2 años como ya dije, y… habíamos… ido a comprar ropa. Estábamos en un centro comercial, no sé de dónde había sacado dinero papá pero por lo visto planeaba comprarnos ropa para todo el año, posiblemente temía que después no tendría suficiente… dinero así que… mientras estábamos ahí se cruzó con un antiguo amigo de la escuela."

"¿Un amigo de la escuela?"

"Sí, creo que sí, algo así entendí, yo estaba… más ocupado en controlarte. A los dos años corrías sin parar, parecía que habías descubierto tus piernas y para lo que servían." Dean sonrió ante el recuerdo y por un momento deseó volver a esos tiempos.

"Bueno, hasta ahora no veo cómo es que me convertí en travesti"

"Ya llego Sam, ya llego. Mientras papá estaba distraído conversando, o tratando de librarse de ese tipo, tú corriste hacia la sección de niñas y tomaste una casaca de Barbie, creo que te gustó porque te la pusiste, o por lo menos lo intentaste, en esa época no eras muy hábil para vestirte. Yo te la quité…" Otra ola de dolor evitó que Dean continuara y una vez más Sam estuvo sosteniendo su mano, aunque esta vez no dijo nada, sólo se quedó en silencio respirando al compás de su hermano. Cuando Dean se recuperó lo suficiente continuó la historia.

"Te quité la casaca a tiempo, porque papá volteó a ver dónde estábamos, luego… volvió a conversar con su amigo. Tú corriste entonces más lejos y esta vez tomaste un sombrero de niña, creo que tenía… unas mariposas… o eran hadas, no lo sé pero te gustó y te lo pusiste…. Traté… traté de quitártelo pero estabas… empeñado en quedártelo así que… tuve que sobornarte." Dean se calló y se concentró en su respiración. _Esto no está bien, no está bien, duele demasiado._

"Dean, ¿qué pasó después, cómo me sobornaste?"

"Te ofrecí mi anillo de poder"

"¿Qué anillo?"

"Hacía unos días me había tocado ese anillo en el cereal. Parecía un anillo mágico en verdad. Tenía unos… grabados extraños y tú creías que era real. Yo había pensado regalártelo… en tu cumpleaños por eso me lo había quedado, pero estaba ante una situación… desesperada y requería medidas desesperadas así que te ofrecí el anillo por el sombrero. Tú lo dudaste un momento y al final… accediste así que… una vez que tuviste el anillo y soltaste… el sombrero yo… te llevé a la sección de niños para evitar… que tomaras alguna otra prenda de niña. Créeme, te salvé… la vida, si papá… te hubiera visto probablemente… te hubiera metido a una institución militar."

"Dean, papá nos educó como soldados sin necesidad de creer que pudiéramos ser gays. Además, si eso hubiera sucedido, él habría tenido que aceptarlo." Sam sonrió ante el pensamiento de su padre lidiando con un hijo gay. ¿Su vida habría sido muy diferente?, ¿habría huido de su padre antes? Quizás la historia habría sido la misma. Mientras Sam pensaba en esas posibilidades Dean se sintió libre de descansar un poco. Se sentía muy cansado. Cuando Sam se dio cuenta trató de llamar su atención.

"Dean, Dean, no duermas, todavía no"

"¿Por qué no?, no estoy hipotérmico"

"Es que… no quiero quedarme aquí sin tener con quien conversar."

"En verdad eres una mujercita Sammy"

Sam sonrió, había usado la carta del hermano menor que no quiere quedarse solo en la oscuridad y había funcionado. Él temía que Dean no despertara si dormía, casi tenía la seguridad de que eso pasaría.

"Así que esa es tu gran historia. Dean, yo sólo tenía 2 años. Probablemente me llamaron la atención los colores así que yo no lo clasificaría como un acto travesti"

"Piensa lo que quieras Sammy, pero yo pude ver la mirada en tus ojos. Tú en verdad querías ese sombrero", dijo Dean sonriendo.

"Como sea, ahora no me gustan los sombreros de ningún tipo"

"Sam, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado?"

"Media hora"

"Así que Bobby todavía no ha salido por nosotros. ¿Cuánto crees que le tome llegar hasta acá?"

"Pues, si está en su casa le tomará unas… 2 horas", dijo Sam haciendo cálculos mentales.

"100 botellas de vino 100 botellas si una de ellas se llega a romper sólo 99 podríamos beber..."

"No puede ser, ¿cómo te acordaste de eso?"

"Y cómo olvidarlo Sammy. Tú tendrías 5 años y papá nos había dejado solos en ese horrible motel de ese horrible pueblo cuyo nombre prefiero no recordar. Recuerdo que… recuerdo que me preguntabas cuánto tiempo faltaba para que papá llegara y… me lo preguntabas tantas veces que… te enseñé esa estúpida canción para mantenerte ocupado."

"En verdad es una canción horrible, y no es apropiada para un niño de 5 años."

"A ti te gustó y te pusiste a cantarla y cantarla y cantarla…."

"Sí, sí, lo recuerdo, me dijiste que me callara"

"Pero no te callabas y tuve que aguantar ese martirio hasta que llegó papá 4 horas después"

"Dean, sólo era un niño, además, fue tu culpa, no debiste enseñarme esa canción"

"Pues ahora es la hora de la venganza Sam." Y diciendo eso Dean se puso a gritar, más que a cantar, la canción, aunque le era tan difícil que se detenía continuamente.

100 botellas de vino  
100 botellas  
si una de ellas se llega a romper  
sólo 99 podríamos beber.

99 botellas de vino  
99 botellas  
si una de ellas se llega a romper  
sólo 98 podríamos beber…

_Eso es Dean, sólo debes aguantar un poco más, la ayuda llegará pronto, todo saldrá bien, todo saldrá bien._ Sam sólo podía rogar que Bobby llegara antes de lo esperado y que su hermano siguiera vivo para cuando eso sucediera.


	4. No quiero estar solo

Habían pasado dos horas desde que Sam había enviado el mensaje a Bobby. De acuerdo a los cálculos Bobby debía estar a una hora de camino. _Si es que en verdad Bobby estaba en su casa y no más lejos haciendo algún trabajo,_ pensó Sam, pero inmediatamente sacudió ese pensamiento de su cabeza. No, Dean no podria aguantar mucho más, Bobby debía estar por llegar.

"Dean, ¿sigues conmigo?", preguntó Sam al darse cuenta que su hermano se había callado por más de dos minutos.

"Sí, y debes dejar de preguntármelo cada segundo", dijo Dean con un hilo de voz. Conforme habían pasado los minutos Dean se había ido debilitando cada vez más. Ya no brotaba tanta sangre de la herida pero el dolor seguía consumiendo la poca fuerza que le quedaba. La posición de los hermanos no había cambiado mucho. Sam tenía la espalda apoyada en una de las tumbas de cemento que se alzaban dentro del mausoleo y Dean estaba recostado en el piso con su cabeza y hombros apoyados en el regazo de Sam, el brazo derecho de Sam alrededor de su cuello y su mano izquierda haciendo presión sobre la herida. No era una posición que le agradara a Dean, pero estaba demasiado débil para protestar y además, aunque no lo admitiera, se sentía reconfortado al contacto de su hermano.

Durante la última hora los hermanos habían seguido recordando momentos de su niñez. Episodios graciosos, otros tristes, sus vidas podrían convertirse en una serie de televisión sin duda.

"Bueno, entonces, ¿qué pasó al final con esa chica?"

"Pues, como ya sabes tuvimos que irnos rápidamente de ese pueblo… porque a papá le salió ese trabajo en Iowa, así que… la noche que empacamos yo salí un momento a sacar la basura y allí estaba ella… llevaba puesto un vestido azul que creo que recién había comprado,… nunca se lo había visto. No sé cómo supo que nos íbamos, quizá… fue sólo un presentimiento, pero se acercó a mí y me dijo… que lamentaba que no pudiéramos ir al baile juntos…, le dije que mi padre había conseguido un buen trabajo en otro estado y que por eso nos marchábamos tan pronto… y luego…"

"¿Luego qué?"

"Me besó"

"¿Te besó?"

"Sí, fue mi primer beso con lengua"

"Dean, eso es asqueroso, no me des los detalles", dijo Sam fingiendo disgusto.

"Vamos Sammy, sólo fue un beso… uno muy bueno… si no hubiera sido porque papá me llamó en ese momento… quizá podríamos haber llegado más lejos…" Dean sonrió ante los recuerdos.

Lo que Dean no le contaba a Sam es que ese beso había sido tan memorable no por la parte física involucrada sino por el aspecto emocional. Esa chica le había gustado de verdad, le había interesado lo suficiente como para querer quedarse en ese pueblo para siempre. Sí, esa chica quizá podría ser considerada su 'primer amor'.

"¿Y qué edad dices que tenías?"

"Catorce"

"Bueno, perder tu virginidad a los catorce no habría sido una buena idea, ¿no crees?"

"No me hables de edades Sammy, ¿quieres que te recuerde… a qué edad… perdiste la tuya?"

"Mejor cambiamos de historia", dijo Sam riendo.

"Ya me cansé de historias… ¿puedo dormir un rato?" La voz de Dean sonó casi infantil, como un niño pidiendo descanso.

"No Dean, aún no puedes dormir. Sólo un poco más, ¿de acuerdo?" Sam no podía decirle a Dean que si dormía podría no despertar. Él no sabía cómo es que estaba tan seguro de ello pero su corazón le gritaba que pasara lo que pasara no debía permitir que Dean durmiera.

"Sam" ¿Ese era Dean?, su voz sonaba tan diferente… "Sam, no creo que pueda lograrlo…"

"No Dean, no digas eso." Una cosa era pensarlo y otra muy diferente era decirlo en voz alta, y Sam no estaba dispuesto a decirlo ni a escucharlo. _Dean tiene que estar bien, tiene que estar bien._

Pero Dean sentía que la vida lo abandonaba, no le quedaba mucho tiempo y había tantas cosas que quería decirle a su hermano. _No debí esperar tanto, debí hablar antes. Creo que en el fondo creía que si no lo decía entonces todo estaría bien. Pero ahora lo sé, esta es mi última oportunidad de decirlo._

"Sam, hermano, tú lo sabes… tan bien como yo… no lo voy a lograr." Un grito de dolor escapó de los labios de Dean. Hasta el momento había podido controlar el dolor pero ahora parecía que iba en aumento y Dean no se sentía con fuerzas para seguir luchando.

"Dean, tú eres más fuerte que eso, tú… tú has vencido a la muerte tantas veces… vamos, esto es como un paseo en el parque para ti" Sam trató de sonreír pero él no era tan bueno con las máscaras como Dean.

"Creo que quizá, debería decirte algunas cosas Sam"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Ya sabes, lo usual…, cuida de mi nena, cuida de ti mismo, esparce mis cenizas en…"

"Dean, no es gracioso." La voz de Sam se quebró. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y no podía evitarlo, además, ¿qué importaba si Dean lo veía llorar?

"Sam, estoy tratando de despedirme." Dean miró a su hermano a los ojos, él también tenía lágrimas en los suyos. Cómo le dolía ver llorar a su pequeño hermano. Así que Dean hizo lo que había hecho toda la vida… aún en sus últimos momentos, con sus últimas fuerzas, trató de hacer todo más fácil para Sam; trató de reconfortarlo y darle la seguridad de que todo iba a estar bien.

"Tú tenías tan solo 5 años… habías visto una mala película de terror… en parte fue mi culpa, debí vigilar lo que estabas mirando en la televisión… pero estaba ocupado haciendo mis tareas…"

"Dean, ¿de qué hablas?" Dean no prestó atención a Sam y continuó recordando.

"Esa noche no podías dormir… tenías miedo de los monstruos bajo tu cama… me despertaste llorando y diciendo que no querías estar solo… no querías dormir solo… compartíamos la habitación pero no querías estar solo en tu cama… así que… te dejé dormir en mi cama… aunque eso no fue suficiente… aún tenías miedo… dijiste: 'Dean, ¿qué pasa si los monstruos te llevan a ti primero?, papá no está, ¿quién me va a proteger?'"

Sam no recordaba eso pero ante el relato de Dean parecía que lo estaba reviviendo. Era cierto… su padre ya no estaba con ellos y los 'monstruos' se estaban llevando a Dean primero, él se iba a quedar solo, ¿quién lo iba a proteger?

"Dean, ya no soy ese niño de cinco años." Sin embargo, Sam se sentía como si lo fuera. El terror de perder a su hermano era tan fuerte como en ese entonces… quizá más.

"Yo te dije: 'Sammy, nunca estarás solo.' Pero… entonces pensé… ¿y si en verdad aparece un monstruo y papá no está?, por supuesto que voy a proteger a Sammy, pero… ¿y si el monstruo me mata a mí primero?... Supe que debías estar preparado, quería decirte… que yo nunca iba a morir, y creo que en otras ocasiones eso fue lo que te dije pero esa noche… esa noche decidí prepararte para lo peor… así que dije: 'Sammy… si un monstruo me lleva a mí primero… debes correr y buscar ayuda… yo sé que tú puedes… tú eres fuerte… eres más fuerte que yo… incluso si yo no estoy tú… tú puedes vencer el miedo e ir por ayuda' Tú dijiste: 'Dean… no quiero estar solo… no quiero que me dejes…' y tus ojos suplicaban que te dijera que eso nunca pasaría… y yo quería decirlo… pero no podía… así que sólo te abracé… y te quedaste dormido…"

Hubo una pausa. Sam luchaba por mantener la compostura. Debía ser fuerte. Por su hermano. Estaba llorando pero no podía dejar que la desesperación se adueñara de él. Finalmente miró a Dean fijamente.

"Dean… no quiero estar solo… no quiero que me dejes" Y diciendo eso Sam abrazó a Dean con fuerza, y lo que es más raro, Dean no opuso resistencia.

_Quisiera decirlo Sammy, quisiera decir que no te voy a dejar nunca, pero mi año está acabando y hoy parece que mi viaje se va a adelantar._

Sam estaba orando, él prefería creer en Dios, tenía que existir una fuerza del lado de los buenos, no todo podía ser malo.

Sam rogaba por un milagro, Sam exigía un milagro.

¿Acaso no lo merecían?, ¿no habían sufrido suficiente?, ¿no habían perdido suficiente?

Y entonces, sus oraciones fueron contestadas.


	5. Rescatados

"¡Sam¡Dean!" Era la voz de Bobby. Sam miró su reloj. 5:30 de la mañana. Bobby había llegado media hora antes de lo esperado.

"¡Bobby, estamos aquí!" _Vamos Dean, aguanta, un poco más, sólo un poco más._ Sam alejó a Dean para poder verlo mejor. "Dean, Bobby está aquí."

"¿Bobby?" Sam adivinó lo que Dean había dicho porque ningún sonido salía de su boca.

"Sí, Bobby, en cuanto abra la puerta podremos llevarte a un hospital, vas a estar bien."

"Sam, lo siento"

"Dean, Bobby está aquí, sólo debes aguantar un poco más, por favor… hazlo por mí."

Sam sabía que Dean no podía negarle nada, pero esta vez, no dependía de Dean.

"Sam…"

"¿Dean?" La desesperación empezaba a apoderarse de Sam y se reflejaba en su voz.

Dean miró a su hermano como si su alma entera descansara en su mirada. Casi no podía hablar así que trató de hablar con sus ojos y en esa mirada había tanto amor, tanta fuerza, tanto consuelo, que Sam sintió que Dean le estaba diciendo que confiaba en él, que sabía que podría continuar solo, que lo amaba… Y con sus últimas fuerzas Dean convirtió en palabras ese último pensamiento.

"Te quiero hermano"

Sam miró a Dean extrañado. Por supuesto que Dean lo quería pero Dean no se lo había dicho en años, por lo menos no con palabras.

"¿Dean?" Dean tenía los ojos abiertos pero su mirada se veía perdida.

"¿Dean?" La voz de Sam temblaba.

"¡Deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeean!"

Cuando Bobby abrió la pesada puerta del mausoleo vio un cuadro que le partió el corazón. Sam abrazaba el cuerpo inerte de su hermano, aferrándose a él como a un ancla en medio de la tempestad, sus ojos estaban cerrados y las lágrimas caían al frío suelo de la magnífica tumba… Una magnífica tumba para un magnífico héroe.

* * *

Aunque parecía muerto, Dean no estaba muerto. Tan pronto Bobby liberó a los hermanos de su tétrica prisión, Sam cargó a su hermano y lo puso en el asiento trasero del Impala llevándolo a toda velocidad al hospital más cercano. Por suerte Bobby estaba con ellos y pudo inventar una buena historia para explicar la herida de Dean y por qué no lo habían llevado antes al hospital ya que Sam no tenía cabeza para eso.

Después de esperar otro par de horas Sam empezaba a impacientarse y preguntaba a toda enfermera si sabían algo de su hermano. Bobby le había sugerido que tratara de dormir un poco pero Sam no podía, no hasta saber que Dean estaría bien.

"¿Es usted Sam Taylor?", preguntó una enfermera acercándose a Sam.

"Sí, soy yo¿sabe algo de mi hermano?"

"Venga por aquí por favor, el doctor hablará con usted"

Un doctor de unos treinta y tantos años le dijo a Sam que su hermano había perdido mucha sangre, es más, de acuerdo al doctor, no debería estar vivo después de haber perdido tanta sangre, 'Pero a veces cosas extrañas ocurren' había dicho. El doctor quería conocer los detalles del incidente que le había provocada tal herida a Dean, por lo visto, no era algo que vieran todos los días.

"Verá, Sr. Taylor"

"Dígame Sam"

"De acuerdo, Sam. Lo extraño en la herida de su hermano es que es bastante profunda y parece que fue causada por un instrumento filoso, un cuchillo, una espada, no lo sé, pero increíblemente no hay daños en órganos internos, y lo que es más extraño todavía, la herida no tiene una trayectoria recta."

Sam casi no escuchaba lo que el doctor le decía, él sólo quería escuchar que Dean iba a estar bien, pero hasta ahora no había escuchado las palabras mágicas. El doctor creyó que Sam no lo estaba entendiendo así que bajó su explicación al nivel de un niño de diez años.

"Sam, es como si una serpiente de metal hubiera penetrado en el costado derecho de su hermano cortando el músculo y provocando un gran sangrado pero sin dañar ningún órgano, es como si los hubiera esquivado. ¿Sabe usted cómo ocurrió?"

Sam no estaba de humor para satisfacer la curiosidad del doctor. En realidad, ni él mismo sabía lo que había ocurrido exactamente pero tenía una idea, lamentablemente, no podía decirle al doctor que un ser sobrenatural había herido a su hermano con una espada sobrenatural y que por lo tanto la herida era sobrenatural. _Sólo espero que la cura no tenga que ser sobrenatural también_, pensó Sam preocupado.

Hasta ese momento no se le había ocurrido a Sam que quizá su hermano estaría mejor cuidado por él que por un grupo de doctores que no podrían distinguir entre un wendigo y un una shtriga.

"¿Sam?", insistió el doctor.

"¿Dean va a estar bien¿puedo verlo?"

El doctor quiso insistir en la historia sobre la herida de Dean pero Sam le lanzó una mirada fulminante así que desistió en su intento.

"Estará débil por la pérdida de sangre pero se recuperará, como ya dije, no hay daños internos. Lo han traslado a la habitación 507, la enfermera lo acompañará"

Sam agradeció al doctor y se dirigió a la habitación donde estaba su hermano. Había salido de cirugía y aún estaba anestesiado así que Sam sólo se sentó a su lado y observó asustado lo pálido que se veía Dean. Sólo entonces Sam se permitió respirar. Esta vez había estado demasiado cerca la muerte, tan cerca que Sam aún podía sentirla respirando a sus espaldas. Incluso Dean había creído que era el final, y eso es lo que más había asustado a Sam.

"¿Todo bien?" Bobby se acercó a los hermanos.

"El doctor dice que va a estar bien."

"Sam, hay algo que no me estás diciendo." El viejo cazador sentía que algo preocupaba a Sam.

"No sé qué fue lo que nos atacó. Definitivamente fue una trampa, creo que lo fue desde el principio, no creo que existiera el fantasma de ese barón, y me pregunto¿quién puede estar tan interesado en matarnos como para armar toda esa escena?"

"Bueno, ustedes no son muy populares en el mundo sobrenatural."

"Pero siempre hemos matado todo contra lo que nos hemos enfrentado." _O casi todo_, pensó Sam recordando al trickster.

"Yo podría pensar en unos cuantos cientos de demonios deseosos de deshacerse de ustedes"

Sam y Bobby voltearon hacia la puerta. Parada y con los brazos cruzados estaba Ruby.

"¿Qué haces aquí?", preguntó Sam secamente.

"Vine a advertirles en cuanto me enteré. Por lo visto llegué tarde.", dijo Ruby mirando a Dean.

"Dean se pondrá bien," se apresuró a decir Sam, "ahora dime¿qué nos querías advertir?"

"Parece que Lilith ha puesto un precio sobre su cabeza. Ya que no puede encontrarlos ha esparcido el rumor de que recompensará grandemente a quien pueda destruirlos."

"Lo que nos atacó¿fue un demonio?"

"No sólo demonios están a la caza de ustedes sino cualquier otra criatura que quiera ganarse el favor de Lilith"

"Pero, Lilith me quiere a mí, esta criatura me atacó primero y Dean se puso en el camino, así que, si yo no estaba muerto ni herido¿por qué nos dejó?"

"Sam, cualquiera con dos dedos de frente se da cuenta que matarte a ti o matar a Dean es lo mismo. Si quieres acabar con los hermanos Winchester sólo tienes que deshacerte de uno de ellos y el otro se desmoronará en poco tiempo."

Sam recordó las palabras del trickster: 'Dean es tu debilidad, y los chicos malos saben eso'.

"Entonces, Lilith ahora sabe donde estamos¿por qué no ha venido aún a terminar el trabajo?"

"Creo que eso tienes que agradecérmelo. Pude interceptar a la criatura que los atacó antes de que llegara a Lilith y la maté. Así que, si Dean sobrevive al ataque creo que podrán respirar tranquilos por un tiempo."

"Entonces sí sabes lo que era." Sam quería saber a qué se habían enfrentado por si tenían que hacerlo alguna otra vez.

"Nadie importante. El último de su especie diría yo."

"¿Qué era?"

"Un ser de la oscuridad. Alguna vez fue un demonio pero fue degradado, por decirlo de alguna manera. Supongo que al ver la oportunidad de ser restaurado a su antigua forma por alguien tan poderoso como Lilith, no pudo evitar la tentación y fue en su busca. Lo que me preocupa es que ustedes hayan caído tan fácilmente. Si ese imbécil pudo contra ustedes entonces no creo que duren demasiado."

Sam estaba molesto con Ruby¿quién se creía que era?, pero por otro lado, ella los había salvado, una vez más, y además, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, ella tenía razón. Habían sido muy estúpidos al caer en esa trampa, debieron haber investigado más al supuesto fantasma del barón, habían sido muy descuidados y habían pagado por ello. Dean había pagado.

Sam regresó a la realidad al escuchar un pequeño gemido de Dean. Estaba despertando.

"Será mejor que me vaya. No estoy de humor para que me llamen 'perra'." Ruby se dispuso a irse pero Sam la detuvo.

"Ruby¿hay algo más que deba saber?"

"Bueno, a pesar de lo que digan los doctores quizá Dean va a necesitar más tiempo del habitual para recuperarse. Las heridas infringidas por una espada del tipo que lo hirió son mayormente mortales, pero cuando la persona es lo suficientemente fuerte y testaruda como el asno de tu hermano, puede sobrevivir. Sin embargo, esas heridas son traicioneras, un segundo crees que estás bien y que lo peor ya pasó y al siguiente estás tocando a las puertas de la muerte."

"De acuerdo, lo tendré presente. Ah, Ruby… gracias."

Ruby asintió y salió de la habitación. Esos hermanos la afectaban cada vez que estaba cerca de ellos, porque cuando los veía, cuando veía la preocupación y el interés que manifestaban el uno por el otro, no podía dejar de recordar lo que se sentía ser 'humano'.


	6. Adelante

Dean oyó la voz de su hermano a la distancia, parecía que hablaba con alguien, una mujer… esa voz le parecía familiar pero no lograba identificarla. _¿Por qué Sam está aquí¡Oh, no, Sam no puede estar aquí, él debe estar vivo, él no puede estar conmigo en el infierno!_

Dean en verdad había creído que iba a morir, por eso fue que con su último suspiro le había dicho a Sam que lo quería. Eso era algo que Dean Winchester sólo habría hecho si creía que era el fin del mundo, o el fin de su vida. Pero ahora, que creía que despertaría en el infierno, escuchaba la voz de su hermano¿cómo era eso posible?

Después de esforzarse por abrir los ojos Dean finalmente pudo hacerlo y en lugar del infierno se encontró en la cama de un hospital. _Exactamente como lo imaginé_, pensó.

"¿Sammy?"

"Sí Dean, soy yo." Ruby se había ido y Sam se había aproximado a la cama de su hermano.

"¿No estoy muerto?"

"No Dean, no lo estás" Sam sonrió aliviado, esa noche había sido agotadora y recién ahora podía respirar tranquilo.

"¿Tú estás bien?"

"A mí no me pasó nada Dean, el herido fuiste tú."

"Bobby¿eres tú?"

"La próxima vez que quieran pasar un momento a solas, no se encierren en un mausoleo por favor." Esos chicos en verdad eran especiales y Bobby estaba muy feliz de conocerlos y poder ayudarlos de vez en cuando.

"Entonces¿voy a sobrevivir¿no hay algún terrible efecto secundario que deba saber?"

"Los doctores aún están sorprendidos por la naturaleza de tu herida. Creo que quizá tendremos que irnos antes de lo esperado, han empezado a preguntar demasiado."

"Hey, yo no quiero estar aquí un segundo más así que por mí no hay problema", dijo Dean débilmente. Sam sonrió, su hermano podría estar sin un brazo y una pierna y aún así decir que todo estaba bien y que no necesitaba un hospital.

"Quizá debas tomarlo con calma, aún estás muy débil y necesitas descansar."

"Tú lo has dicho Sam, los doctores pueden empezar a sospechar y lo que menos necesitamos ahora es llamar la atención. Creo que debemos irnos hoy mismo."

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo haremos en la noche así que por ahora debes descansar. Vas a necesitar toda la energía que te queda."

Dean asintió y se preparó a dormir, se sentía muy cansado y ahora que sabía que todo iba a estar bien se permitió entrar a la tierra de los sueños.

Esa noche Sam y Dean salieron del hospital sin ser detectados.

"Dame las llaves"

"Dean, estás loco si crees que vas a manejar, ni siquiera te puedes mantener en pie"

"Pues no voy a manejar de pie Sammy"

"Sube al auto, yo manejo"

"¿Desde cuándo eres el hermano mayor?"

Dean no protestó más y se subió al auto. Debía admitir que no se sentía al 100, la herida aún le dolía y no había recuperado todas sus fuerzas, pero lo que más lo molestaba era ese sentimiento de que en cualquier momento Sam iba a querer hablar con él sobre lo que pasó en el mausoleo y Dean no estaba dispuesto a abrirse una vez más ante él. Después de una hora de viaje Sam intentó lo que Dean tanto temía.

"Dean, sobre lo que pasó anoche."

"Sí, lo sé, lo sé, caímos en una trampa como unos idiotas pero no volverá a pasar."

"No me refería a eso."

_Oh no, aquí va Sammy al ataque de nuevo. No importa que diga que quiere ser más parecido a mí de todas formas siempre tiene que traer momentos cursis a flote._

"Dean, estuve investigando… esa criatura que nos atacó era en verdad muy peligrosa."

"Me di cuenta de eso Sam."

"Lo que quiero decir es… no creo que estés fuera de peligro. La herida que te infringió no está totalmente curada, de hecho, no sé si alguna vez llegue a estarlo."

"¿A qué te refieres?" Sam se veía muy preocupado, Dean no lo había notado antes porque estaba más concentrado en parecer "fuerte" frente a su hermano y no caerse de cara, pero ahora que lo observaba… definitivamente algo no estaba bien.

"Ruby me dijo que Lilith ha puesto precio sobre nuestras cabezas, ahora hay muchos demonios y quien sabe qué otras criaturas buscándonos. Debemos ser más cuidadosos que nunca."

"Sí, sí, lo sé, Bobby me dijo lo de Ruby."

"Además, Dean… la herida que tienes."

"Sam, escucha, ya pasó, estoy bien, no me siento al 100 pero estaré bien. Sólo debemos alejarnos de este pueblo, buscar un motel que no parezca un nido de ratas y pasaré descansando los siguientes días."

Como siempre Dean trataba de proteger a Sam. Todo iba estar bien, si se lo repetía suficientes veces quizá se haría realidad.

"Dean… quiero que comprendas que esta vez estuviste muy cerca… muy cerca de… morir."

Definitivamente ese se iba a convertir en otro momento cursi y parecía que Dean no iba a poder evitarlo.

"¿Qué quieres que haga Sam? Ya te dije que voy a estar bien y sigues con esa actitud pesimista así que… ¿qué quieres que haga¿quieres que escoja un lindo ataúd para cuando me haya ido? Oh, no, espera, voy a ser cremado así que mejor escojo una linda urna¿te parece?"

"Dean, deja la actuación"

"No Sam, tú deja el drama. ¡Fuimos atacados por esa 'cosa', ahora estamos a salvo y en vez de celebrar y agradecer que seguimos con vida tú vienes a decirme que quizá voy a morir de todas formas porque esta herida no está curada y nunca lo va a estar!" Estaba mal molestarse con Sam y Dean lo sabía, pero era su forma de 'defenderse'. Para Dean sólo había dos opciones, ser sarcástico y hacer reír a Sam o molestarlo y hacerlo enojar, pero esta vez Sam no iba a caer en su juego.

"Sólo digo que debes cuidarte, por favor, no quiero perderte antes de tiempo. Sé que voy a encontrar una forma de sacarte del trato y sólo necesito que dures hasta el final de tu año."

Sam lo miró con esos ojitos de cachorrito y Dean no pudo seguir fingiendo estar molesto con él. De hecho, estaba tan feliz de poder ver el rostro de su hermano después de que había creído que era el final para él.

"Sólo encuentra un lugar dónde quedarnos por un tiempo. Vamos a salir de esto, como siempre…"

Sam detuvo el auto a un lado de la carretera. Era ahora o nunca, Dean cerraría por completo las puertas de sus emociones y entonces sería demasiado tarde.

"En verdad creí que te había perdido." Sam aún no se había recuperado del susto de tener a su hermano en sus brazos y creer que había muerto.

"Pues bienvenido al club."

"Dean, si hubieras dormido no habrías vuelto a despertar. Las heridas que causa ese ser actúan más rápido si la víctima está inconsciente. En ese momento no lo sabía pero lo sentí, en mi corazón yo sentía que no debías dormir, que habría sido el fin."

"¿Tus poderes han regresado?"

"No lo creo, quizá fue sólo un presentimiento, ya sabes, como cuando sabes que alguien a quien amas a muerto."

Dean se quedó mirando un momento hacia fuera. 'Alguien a quien amas' había dicho Sam. Dean se dio cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba oír a su hermano decir eso… que lo amaba. No quería morir, no quería ir al infierno sin haberlo escuchado. Cuando Sam era pequeño solía decirlo todo el tiempo, pero ahora… tras tantos años ambos habían olvidado cómo decirlo.

"Todo va a estar Sammy, lo prometo"

Sam sonrió. Ahí estaba su hermano, al que le costaba esfuerzo hasta respirar, diciéndole que todo saldría bien, pero lo que le pareció más raro a Sam es que funcionó. Las palabras de Dean siempre habían tenido ese efecto en él, desde cuando era pequeño y tenía pesadillas hasta ahora siendo adulto y enfrentándose a lo inimaginable.

"Bueno¿vas a quedarte mirándome toda la noche?"

"Una última cosa."

"Dime"

"¿En qué pensaste, cuándo creíste que ibas a morir?"

Dean lo pensó un momento. Eran tantas cosas. Todo lo que había querido hacer, todo lo que había querido decir, las cosas de las que se arrepentía y aquellas de las que se sentía orgulloso. Pero al final, un solo pensamiento había invadido su mente….

"Pensé en el pesado de mi hermano y en lo desolado que quedaría al no tener a quién más molestar. ¿Podemos irnos?"

"Descansa Dean, te despertaré cuando lleguemos."

Dean se acomodó en el asiento mientras Sam volvía a encender el auto y regresaba a la carretera. Sam sabía que esta guerra no iba a ser fácil, ni siquiera sabía si la podía ganar, pero por ahora su hermano estaba vivo, y era fuerte y testarudo como había dicho Ruby. Sam sabía que Dean lo lograría, se iba a reponer y él iba a estar con él para ayudarlo. Por otro lado, Dean sabía que aunque no le quedaba mucho tiempo aún podía darle fuerzas a su hermano y prepararlo para cuando estuviera solo.

Ruby los vio pasar y sonrió. _Sam y Dean, Dean y Sam, quizá lo logren, con una ayudita de mi parte quizá puedan contra Lilith._

Sam miró a su hermano durmiendo en el asiento del costado. "Yo también te quiero Dean," dijo, pensando que quizá de alguna forma podría alcanzar a Dean en su sueño. Lo que Dean sólo podía decir al borde de la muerte, Sam sólo podía decirle cuando creía que no era escuchado, pero se había equivocado, Dean no dormía. _Lo siento Sam, siento haberte asustado tanto, y sí, yo sé que me quieres._

Nuevos enemigos, nuevos peligros, todo eso los esperaba por delante, pero no tenían miedo… no si estaban juntos.


End file.
